


Can You Teach Me?

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Love Confessions, Studying, spoiler alert they don’t do much studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Misaki and Kanon share a dance.





	Can You Teach Me?

**Author's Note:**

> it’s me, the misakanon man  
> im sick and i thought this would be cute so i wrote it
> 
> also tags are hard don’t drag me

Kanon was glad to see Misaki enjoying herself while they were together.

It was like magic—the two of them went to cafes quite often, for instance. Misaki was more of a coffee drinker, but sometimes Kanon would give her a recommendation and she always had to try it. It turned out well every time, and Misaki always thanked her in the end, and Kanon beamed at the very thought of seeing her eyes widen at the realization that she loved the tea she was trying. Kanon liked to think they would discover the world together, starting with every cafe in Japan.

There was also that time that Kanon pricked her finger with a needle while they were felting together—well, the first time, anyway—and she was surprised when Misaki told her to wait for a moment before pulling out a full first aid kit. Maybe it was overkill, but Kanon felt loved and cared for in a way she hadn’t for years.

She wasn’t even sure her ever-growing feelings for her were returned, but she was fine just imagining how it would feel to hold Misaki in her arms, or kiss her, or perhaps even something more accessible—to dance with her.

One day, the two were studying together. Even though they were in different years, Kanon could help Misaki with subjects like math, while Misaki helped with things like text analysis. Like most things in their intertwined lives, it was comfortable and mutual.

“Want to take a tea break?” Kanon asked after they’d finished about half of her homework, and about a quarter of Misaki’s.

“Sure. I can help you make some.”

Kanon shook her head. “You don’t have to do that. Just help me pick something nice!”

“Ah, you’re the one with an eye for tea...” Misaki seemed a bit embarrassed as Kanon led her to the kitchen, opening a cabinet that had a couple of shelves full of tea.

“I know you tend to like green, so maybe we could try this tea? I know it’s a festival tea, but there’s nothing stopping us from drinking it anyway! Or maybe this one, if you don’t feel like being as fancy!”

“Well, it’s been a long week. I guess we could try the festival tea?”

“Okay!”

Kanon grinned, moving to the cupboard to get cups for both her and Misaki before filling them with hot water. She dropped the tea bags in—she had actually avoided loose leaf, since it took longer to make two glasses.

“How long should it take to steep?”

“Maybe five minutes? We’ll break for 15!” Kanon said, turning to face her. “Um, so, while we wait...” She started thinking about what to say next. Her face lit up pink as she thought about the possibilities, but one kept running through her mind.

“Kanon? Is something wrong?”

“I was just thinking... um, we’re pretty close friends, right? And I’ve been wanting to try something with someone I’m close to, but I’ve really never gotten to! And, so, do you... know how to dance?”

The words stumbled from her mouth awkwardly, and she tried to pretend that didn’t bother her.

“Huh? I, um... don’t, actually. Do you?”

“Well... kind of! I’m not good, but I was wondering if you wanted to...” Kanon offered her hand out, hoping that was enough.

Misaki stepped forward, taking her hand. “If you’ll teach me.”

Kanon took Misaki’s other hand, guiding it to her shoulder and placing it there, before resting her own on her waist.

“You start like this,” she said. “And then, um...”

She took a small step forward. Her foot gently nudged Misaki’s until she put hers back.

“Then, you make them match in the back. Then, take another step forward, and...”

The two followed Kanon’s instructions, both practically shaking from nerves.

“See? It makes a box,” Kanon said. So, you can just keep doing that if you want!”

“What kind of dance is this?” Misaki asked.

“Um...” Kanon thought for a moment, before shrugging and smiling sheepishly. “I don’t remember what it’s called.”

They continued doing box-steps as they talked to each other, awkwardness in their tone as much as in their steps.

“So, um... what did you think of that poem?” Kanon asked. She knew that dancing conversation would be hard, but didn’t anticipate it to be quite so awkward.

“It was weird, but I liked it. You know, with all of the water imagery and stuff the artist used to talk about that girl... it kind of reminded me of you. That’s why I’m glad you let me help you analyze it.”

“Oh! I guess it could, huh? You know, remind someone of me. I never thought about it that way.”

“Yeah.”

Their conversation faded, but they were comfortable holding onto each other, dancing the best they could. Kanon would have felt odd trying to add something new.

Misaki released her hand from Kanon’s shoulder and put it under her arm and further across her back, allowing Kanon to follow suit and slide her hand further across her waist. The hands that were clasped together moved down, so that they were just holding rather than being held up in for tradition’s sake. Soon, those hands became part of the dance, too, wrapped around each other.

Their feet were still moving, albeit more slowly, but it felt more like a hug. Misaki leaned her head into Kanon’s shoulder, and Kanon turned a shade of crimson as she did the same.

It was peaceful. Kanon loved being here, in her arms, even if it only lasted a moment.

Then it was more than a moment, and Kanon imagined that she must be dreaming, because it all felt very dreamlike—soft light, the feeling of Misaki’s head resting on her shoulder—and the way she just wanted to hold her closer felt painfully real.

She rested her hand on Misaki’s neck, a few strands of hair delicately threaded over her fingers, and the pair stopped moving to just exist together.

Neither wanted to talk and ruin the moment that had been so perfectly crafted, but Kanon couldn’t stop the words from slipping from her mouth.

“I think I might be in love with you.”

Misaki smiled, and held her just a little bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> stan misakanon please i beg of you  
> (am i half of the tag yet)


End file.
